Within the Eye
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Brook's older brother is a Navy Seal officer out at sea and one day she recieves an invitation for her and her friends to go onboard for a 3 day trip. Though off the coast, wind pressures head north and a calm storm is already awake. AN:Brook & Kody, mine
1. Mail Call

Within the Eye

Kitty Pryde was wrapped tightly in a blanket in the arms of Piotr Rasuptin. Kurt Wagner and Kody Drew, Brook's older brother, stood over trying to mend Brook's broken wing, and her other cuts and bruises.

"We like have to be the most unlucky people there are," tears slid down Kitty's face. Piotr held her in his lap and started to rock her as Kurt and Kody worked. "Everywhere we go, everyone we meet trouble follows us."

"Shh now Katya, we'll get back home safely." Piotr consoled her.

THREE DAYS EARLIER.

Brook ran through the halls of the Xavier Mansion. Kitty and Piotr were in the dance room, as Kitty was trying to teach Piotr to do a pirouette. They saw Brook brush passed the door. "Like where do yo think the fire is Piotr?" Kitty giggled as she and Piotr ran behind her. Brook zoomed up the stairs, crossing paths with Kurt and then disappeared in Professor Xavier's office.

"Commrad, did you see--" Piotr tried to catch his breath.

"She went into Professor X's office." The couple dashed off. Kurt took a look at them , and tailed right behind them.

Professor Xavier sat at his desk with his hands folded over each other. When Brook placed a piece of paper on the desk he took it into his hands and began to read trough it. Kurt, Piotr, and Kitty walked into the room as they heard Xavier agreeing to something, loud shrieks of joy coming from Brook. "Perhaps you should ask your friends right now," Brook turned around as Xavier said this. Brook ran happily over to them swinging her arms around Kurt and lifting him a couple of inches off the ground.

"Like what's this all about Roxi," Brook went back over to Xavier's desk and the piece of paper shoving it in Kitty's hands.

" 'Dear Brook, I'm glad with all the friends you made at school. Mom is happy that you get the chance at a somewhat normal life. Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you and your friends would like to come onboard for a few days. The weather is a bit cold out here on sea, so if you can come wear something warm. Mom would kill me if I let you get a cold. The ship will be docking in on Friday to load up on supplies, hope to see you soon. Love Kody Drew. CLASS 27.' " Kitty gave the letter back to her.

"Wow Brook! You're lucky to have him as a brother, I'd love to go."

"It's totally perfect too. We leave on Friday, spend time out at sea for three days and we won't miss school." Brook smiled from ear to ear. Piotr and Kurt also agreed, except for the part about school, they could do without that.

"Well what are we waiting for then. We better get packing," Kurt exited the room by teleportation mode, leaving the smell of brimstone in the wake. The rest left too to pack their things as well.

Kitty phased through her bedroom door and took out a suitcase from the closet that she shared with Rogue. She opened up her dresser drawer and rummaged to find warm clothes.

With another bamf Kurt was in his room. He threw a couple pairs of pants and shirts on his bed. As he stuffed the last bit of his clothes into his duffle bag he bamfed downstairs to the kitchen to gather up on some soda, candy, and eat a couple of Burger Bombs while he was there.

Down that hall from Kurt's room was Piotr's. You could be able to hear Piotr running down the hall and stopping at his door. Inside it looked more like a mini gym than a bedroom. A bench press was in a corner, opposite his bed, in his closet he had nicely ironed shirts and some weights ranging from 15 to 50 pounds. He took out a few white shirts from his closet and then some pants from his dresser drawer.

Finally in Brook's room, music was blasted and she was singing with it. "I survived the crash, I survived the burn, I survived the worst bit but I've learned..." singing and dancing as she packed her stuff. A few extra things like hair gel, lotion, toothbrush and toothpaste, portable CD player, and her Harry Potter book collection. When she was done she turned off her CD player and walked down to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hey Brook, like what do you suppose we'll be doing?" Kitty asked as she saw her enter the kitchen.

"Probably fishing, he and I would always do that. He doesn't like to eat them so he throws them back, but not before taking a picture as a souvenir." Brook took out a banana from the pantry and a breakfast smoothie from the fridge.

"I can look forward to that." Kitty took a bite of her oatmeal while reading her horoscope in the newspaper.


	2. Root Beer Bottles

As the day passed, the four mutants were eargerly wainting for their sea trip. All except for Brook were fast asleep in their bed. With all the excitement of the day, Brook wasn't able to lay still for even a second. She spent most of the night going through her suitcawse, ad then went down to the dangerroom, where she found Logan, and began to work out with him.

"Better stop for now, the sun's almost up." Logan said through the speaker. He was up in the control room switching off some buttons.

"Alright," Brook came down to the ground as a little compartment opened up, she took a towel from it, wiping her sweaty brow. She waited a few seconds as she looked at the clock...5...4...3...2...1.

"AHHH," Brook grabbed the back of her neck, slowly her wings curled back into her back, she shrank about half a foot. The only painless process was her tail falling off. She slunk to the floor trying to catch her breath. Logan walked over to her and helped her back to her room.

It was finally time to leave. Kitty, Brook, Kurt, and Piotr were all packed into the car, they waved off at everyone till they would see them soon once more.

"This is going to be so awesome," Kurt exclaimed. Logan got into the car and turned around to them.

"Buckle up everyone."

"Aww, Mr. Logan, I've got my driver's liscenes. How about let me--"

"NO!" Everyone screamed together, even Piotr. Kitty began to pout and Piotr laughed at how cute she looked.

"I know what we can do." Brook smiled slyly. "Ninety-nine bottles of root beer on the wall, 99 bottle of root beer. Ya take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of root beer on the wall. Take it Kurt," Brook nudged him as he continued with the song.

"Ninety-eight bottles of root beer on the wall , 98 bottles of root beer--"

"Like Mr. Logan, can you tell them to stop. This is like the ultimate torture."

All of them started to sing the song straight in her face now, "--ya take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of root beer on the wall!" Logan laughed at them as he continued to drive.

"One bottle of root beer on the wall, 1 bottle of root beer," Piotr sang tiredly as Kitty was snuggled against his chest. "You tak one down--"

"Pass it around," Kurt yawned.

"No more bottles of root beer on the wall!" Brook finally finished. Beside Logan, she was the only one left with energy to burn." One more time," she said jokingly and everyone groaned. The car stoppeed and Kitty woke up from her short sleep.


	3. Mutation

Everyone got out of the car, stretching their arms and legs. Logan opened up the back and gave most of the luggage to Piotr. Brook and Kurt went closer to the docks, as Kitty stood by the car, half awake, half aslep and half phased in the car.

'This is gonna be great. You and the guys will love my brother, he may be a lot older, but when we're together he's still a kid." Brook smiled.

"Yeah, real awesome," Kurt looked out on the sea. "Hey! Hey, I think that's them. They're coming in." Brook looked off in the direction Kurt was pointing at. They both ran back to the car to tell Kitty and Piotr.

"Remember Piotr, you're in charge that everyone stays safe. Half-pint, you're second in command," both of the two nodded, Kitty was finallly fully awake. Logan looked at Kurt seriously with warning. "No foolin' around elf, or you'll be cleaning the X-Jet." About a 30-year-old man stepped off a ship and began scannig the area. "You Brook," Logan couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't a prankster, and she wasn't experienced enough as an X-Men, "have a good time kid." He looked over to the where the strange man started to approach, "You guys better go now, I'll be back here in 3 days." Logan got to the driver's side of the car, the strange man was finally at the small group of mutants. Brook turned around, her face gleaming with happiness. Logan waved goodbye as did they, and he drove away.

"Well, how 'bout we get you kids onboard," Kody said. He helped with getting the luggage that was left. They all walked down to the docks. Men were traveling back and forth onto the ship, Kody helped Piotr load the luggage. In no time at all, the captain called all the men back on board and they released from the docks.

Kody got aquainted with Piotr, Kurt and Kitty really fast. They were a bit surprised to see that everyone didn't mind they were mutants. One of them actually admitted they wishthey could have powers. "Keep dreaming Boomer," Kody said to him. Boomer was 234, one the recruits, he was also an old family friend of the Drew family. He wasn't much older than Brook, he was about 22.

"It is all totally possible, take your sister for example."

"A person can't choose to be a mutant like one can choose a religion or what they want to do." Brook added. Kody waved his hand off in acknowledgement of his sister's inteeligent response.

Boomer quickly thought of a counterargument on his feet, or rather off his feet, as he was sitting down at the moment. "What I meant was that your mom is a mutant and therefore she passed it on to you. If either or both parents aremutants, there's always a chance you'll be one too."

Brook laughed at this. "Well you are right on some parts of what you said," Boomer smiled happily, but Brook didn't stop there. "Althoug, the mutant gene can be held as the offspring only beomces a carrier. So it may not be brought out until many generations afterward, or probably not at all." Boomer was silent finally. Kody was proud at how much she learned , and how well she was at debating, but wanted to stop her before she went too far.

"Well, that was surely fun." He stood up, as did the others, "better show you to your rooms so you know where you'll sleep." They all walked down some stairs and then came to a long corridor.


	4. Kitty's Crush

Kody opened one of the doors. "Here's where you two girls will sleep. My room is just down there," Kitty and Brook walked into their temorary room. Then the boys walked down the hall across from Kody's room. "This room is yours, you'll be sharing with Boomer, I'll call when dinner is ready," he was about to walk in his own room.

"Oh Kody," Piotr said and Kody stopped and turned around, "could you make sure there isn't any meat. Kitty is a vegetarian."

"Yeah sure. Thanks for the heads up."

A few hours later it was dinner time and everyone went up to the deck. Everyone sat down as Piotr pulled out Kitty's chair and pushed her in sitting next to her. Kody smiled slyly as he started to take a bite from his food. "You could learn something from Piotr." They all stopped to look at Kody. He smiled once more, "the world could use a lot more guys who respect women." He looked at his ring on his finger, as Brook stared at it too.

"Kody? Are you--you're engaged!" Brook said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me anything. Why didn't mom, how long--"

"One question at a time." He stopped her and answered her first one. "I didn't want mom to go all crazy with wedding fever.Secondly, I wanted it to be a surprise. When I come home for Christmas I was going to tell her." Kody told Brook and everyone else what had happened, all his adventures and more.

It was just about dark and everyone was doing something. Piotr was checking out the captain's room, Kurt was playing video games in his room with Boomer, Kody and Kitty were talking together, as well as watching Brook glide around the ship.

"Be careful, just because we're far from shore doesn't mean people can't see you!" Kody shouted to Brook. Kitty smiled as she swalloed her hot cocoa. "So Kitty. You and Piotr are pretty close." This made her blush instantly. "That's alright, I was your age once. Telling someone you like them is hard stuff, but trust me, I can feel he feels the same way about you," Kody stood up and left to his room.

Brook finally came down and folded her wings across her chest. She looked at Kitty and they both went to their room too. "What did my brother say to you out there? Looked like you were trying to signal someone far away by the way you were blushing." Kitty tried not to laugh.

"Your brother is really nice." Kitty started to change in her pajamas.

"Come on, don't change the subject."

"Alright," Kitty mumbled something under her breath. Brook leaned in but couldn't hear. "He said I should tell Piotr I like him."

"Well that's no new news. Everyone thinks you should," as Brook said this, it really didn't surprise Kitty either. "I'm really tired though right now. In the morning will be good." Kitty laughed and climbed into bed, Brook turned off the light.


	5. Piotr's Crush

The next morning Kitty woke up early and went up to the deck and found Kody and Piotr fishing. "--so then I dived right in carrying the life preserver, and Boomer was like all, 'Hurry hurry dude. I think my leg is going stiff.' I helped him in, and the guys onboard pulled us up." Kody finished his story.

"Back home in Russia, I was to go serve my country, but I knew the X-Men needed me. When I know everything is okay here, I'll go back." Piotr said, his line was railing out when he was talking, but when he felt this he started to reel in. Kitty watched them before approaching closer. She got a thrilling sensation as she looked at Piotr, he was always so nice to everyone, and especially to her. Piotr reeled in his line harder and up came a quite small fish, Piotr laughed and turned around. "Katya," the fish wriggled on the line and smacked Piotr in the face. Kitty giggled softly.

"That's like quite a catch," Kitty still giggled a little. Kody offered to take the fish and he gave it to him.

"I didn't hear you, is everyone else up."

"Brook was still asleep when I left. I don't know about Kurt or Boomer. Why, what's up." Kitty looked at him, a bit excited.

"Kody said he was going to take us scuba diving, once everyone got up and had breakfast." Piotr responded.

Kitty's face lit up, but then the thought of sharks crossed her mind. "Are there like any sharks out here," she looked to Kody when he threw the fish back in the water after taking a picture.

"In these parts, nah. But I'll make sure later, if though, then we can use the cage to watch the sharks." Kody saw that this made Kitty more nervous, "I'm kidding. We'll be safe." Kitty just smirked and sat down next to Piotr. Kody got up instantly, making an excuse by going to wake up the others.

There came a moment of silence as the two of them sat, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Kitty got a quick chill, and shivered spontaneously. "Are you cold Katya?" Piotr asked as he took his sweater off his chair and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks," she clung the overly sized sweater closer to her and stared back at Piotr, into his ocean blue eyes. "Sorry," he smiled and her eyes trailed off to a notebook. "Have you drawn anything new?" She asked, pointing at the sketchbook, but the sleeve fell over her hand.

"Nothing really, just mainly sketches." She held out her hand, or rather sleeve, and asked if she could see them. As she took the book from his hand he also stared at her for a moment. In his mind he pictured her posing for his, such beauty would complete his life.

As Kitty looked through the sketchbook, she stopped several times to admire the beauty and hard work and detail pit into the drawings. There were quite a few of his homeland, Russia, she figured. Plenty of the scenery, and of a small and humble looking family. "Do you miss them?"

Piotr snapped out of his daydream and peered over to the picture Kitty was looking at. "My family, da." He concentrated deeply into the detail of the portrait, forever captured in time. "One day I'll go back home to see them. I can see it now that, Illyana will be running up to me in my arms. My mama would be in the kitchen, making me my favorite meal, and papa, he'll be working out by the barn, trying to fix the tractor," Piotr got a good laugh at this, and so did Kitty.

"I'm sure they like miss you too Piotr." Kitty turned to the next page. She was almost looking into a mirror. The drawing looked uncanningly like her, every detail matched her exactly.

"Not as much as I think the friends I've made here will," Piotr leaned in closer to her and she looked up at him. They were inches apart from each others' lips, then all of a sudden, everything came crashing down when the others came up.

"Kody, you have not made me a happy person," Brook yawned widely. "I bet the schools aren't even up yet."

Kurt was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he her say this. "We're miles away from land, and probably father from school, yet you still think about it." Kody came up from behind him.

"She means the school of fish. Don't worry, you'll still have time to eat breakfast, before we go." Brook and Kurt both mumbled something under their breaths, as they sat down with Piotr and Kitty. Brook stared at her for a moment.

"Did we just interrupt something?" She asked this because the two of them were suffering from a severe case of blushing, although they both shook their heads.


	6. It's Like Wow!

After the quick take in of breakfast everyone started to get geared up for diving. It also turned out that there were no sharks in their area, so they were able to freely explore the sea floor. "Make sure that you know the pressure of your air tanks at all times. If you find yourself low, have your buddy share their oxygen with you until you make it to the surface. And remember to stay close to the boat," Kody gave them last minute instructions.

"Don't worry Kody, two of us are going down there, everything will be alright." Boomer got the last of his gear on as he helped Kurt. Kitty was lucky that she even found a wet suit with her physique, Piotr also. Two of the real owners of the suits were exactly the same size as the two of them. Brook, however, didn't need luck, she had brought her own that she got as a gift a couple of years ago.

They all put on their oxygen masks and went to the edge of the boat, and leaned backwards. The view was beautiful. There were thousands upon thousands of coral. To Kurt, Kitty, and Piotr, everything looked so exotic. Kitty reached out her hand to some plant-looking thing.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Brook screamed through her voice communicator. Kitty immediately pulled back her hand just as she said that. The plant thing just kept swaying, as a little orange fish could be seen in the center. "That's an amonemony. An amenemy." Brook grunted through her mask, failing to say the correct name.

"It's an anemone," Kody corrected her. "It generates sort of like a shock to any potential enemies."

"Ha, and I though sharks were my only problem. "After their little sea creature encounter, and lesson, everyone divided up, Kitty and Piotr went off to where there was a lot of harmless coral, Kurt and Boomer went off to explore caves, and Brook and her brother just swam around.

Piotr reached out as he touched the rock-like plants, and smiled through his mask. "Coral has been around for like thousands of years. Its consider the ocean's greatest beauty," Kitty started to blush a bit. "Sorry, I like watch too much discovery channel." Piotr got closer to her.

"Compared to theses, you are the greatest beauty of the ocean." This made Kitty go even more scarlet. How much Piotr wanted to caress her soft skin and kiss her soft lips, but if he even tried it they could probably both drown in a few seconds if they didn't up to the surface in time. So that's just what they did. Piotr took Kitty by the hand and pulled her up to the surface. Kitty took her mask off and stared at Piotr for a moment, scared of why he had just done that act.

"Piotr are you alright." But before she could say another word, Piotr gave her a soft kiss on her lips. As he broke away, Kitty was still a bit shocked at the sudden action. At a lost for words all she could say was, "Like wow."

* * *

A/N: Ok there are a few misshap here. Coral is actually found in the shallow parts, not the deep where our friends are. And I'm not too sure about the anemone survival tactics, but from Finding Nemo, that's what I figured. 


	7. Prelude to A Storm

Piotr looked at her for a moment, and by the looks of it, he seemed ashamed. "I'm sorry, I should not have done that." Kitty smiled afterwards and then planted a kiss on him. Thunder began to rumble which sort of startled Kitty. "Its alright. A little rain never hurt anyone," beyond that there was nothing else to be said.

Back on board Kitty was curled up in Piotr's arms, both taking naps as the others came up. "Thank goodness. I though something happened to them." Kody gave a relaxed sigh.

"Cool your jets big bro, Piotr is like the ultimate bodyguard. What could have gone wrong?" Brook asked hypothetically.

"Ahh, to be young and in love." Boomer put his arms on Brook's and Kurt's shoulder as he crossed them to his room. Brook rolled her eyes, and at the same time got a glimpse of the greying sky.

Kitty stirred awake and saw everyone around. "Oh, hey everyone. Have a good time?" Piotr awoke after her with his arms around her. Brook saw this and just laughed.

"Okay, now I know we just interrupted something."

Somewhere at the coastguard headquarters, meteorologists were plotting the wind currents of the Atlantic Ocean. "Sir, come take a look at this." A somewhat old, heavy, bearded man looked at the plotting screen. "If the readings are correct, and the wind pressures meet with this storm that's coming, it could be dangerous."

"Tell lifeguards to close their beaches and call all ships in that area to come in to port." The bearded man said.

On the ship, the gang was happily eating their lunch and talking about their exploration. All the while, the sky was becoming more grey and dim, that it didn't look to be the afternoon anymore. "Hey Brook, why haven't you changed yet?" Brook looked at Kurt with her eyebrow raised. "Right, of course." Kurt went back to drinking his soda.

"So does this mean you're a couple now?" Brook giggled. Piotr put his arm around Kitty's shoulder. "What should we do next. Hope no one suggests we stay out here any longer, doesn't look like the sky is clearing up any time soon."

"We can have a competition." Kitty said.

"Competition," Piotr questioned.

"Yeah, but like Brook said, inside. I mean you guys have the game system in your room."

"Phht. What do you girls think you could beat us at. All I brought was racing and football." Kurt commented. Kitty and Brook smiled at each other.

As Kody was in his quarters the captain called to him. "Is there something wrong," he asked when he walked in the room.

"Just got a call from the coastguard. They said a storm is heading our way."

"What kind of storm?"

"One they've never encounters before." The captain replied.

"I was hoping to do more stuff," Kody sighed. "Turn her around, I'll tell everyone we're going back." Kody then left as the captain started to turn the wheel.

Outside the wind picked up more and more. A large antenna that was placed on top of the ship started to sway back and forth. All together it broke off from its steel rod.

"Ahh, Kurt, what'd you need to do that for." Kitty groaned while looking at the static picture on the television.

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything."

"Then what was it?" Piotr felt a little movement as the ship turned slowly, obviously the others felt it too.

"We are turning." Piotr said.

"I'll go check outside about the antenna," Brook got up and as she left the room, her tail slapped against the doorway behind her.

Brook got on board to find that it was beginning to rain. "I better hurry," Brook climbed up the side ladder where the antenna had toppled over. She looked at where it had broken off and scratched her head for a moment, and then looked up to the sky as a lightning bolt shot right where she stood. "Whoa!" Brook spread open her wings just in time and glided away, but to her dismay the antenna was tossed her way also. As she was just over the water the antenna came at her, and cut her bat-like wings. She screamed in pain, and from the shock she fell straight into the water.


	8. Storm Before the Calm

"Did someone hear that?" Kitty just noticed the noise.

"Brook!"

Everyone ran out, Kody who just came to tell everyone after he just got out of his room. "What happened?"

"Brook is out there," Kurt ported up to get ahead of everyone. The others soon arrived afterward and looked to Kurt. "She's overboard," Kurt went over to the railing. Kody froze in his footsteps as his face went ghost white. Piotr took off his T-shirt, and clenched his fist that the metallic armor formed around his body.

"If I am not back with her--"

"You will bring her back." Kitty kissed his cold steeled cheek and smiled weakly. Piotr walked over to the railing and then dived in.

Deeper and deeper Piotr swam, and the darker it got. Kody was sitting in the lawn chair breathing very shallow. "Piotr's been down there for some time. Metal sinks you know," Kurt panicked.

"Kurt don't say that, he'll bring her back." Kitty padded Kody's forehead with a wet cloth as his breathing got slower. When the lightning bold struck, it had knocked out all the communications and the captain couldn't call in a SOS

Bubbles started to rise to the surface. "I think he's coming," Kurt leapt for joy. Piotr rose to the surface as he breathed in the cold moist air. The rain was growing stronger, and the waves were becoming rough. Kitty threw over a life raft, and Kody, Boomer, and Kurt all pulled together to bring Brook up. They all did the same for Piotr, and when everyone was safe, there was nothing more to do.

Brook was badly injured with all sorts of cuts and bruises, not to mention the gash on her wing. She was still unconscious, but breathing, and Kurt and Kody were mending her wing with the first aide kit they found. Kitty was so scared. Who would have thought of these events ever happening. Piotr was strong however, not by his muscles either. He had the responsibility of keeping them all safe, that's what he promised Logan.

"There's nothing left for us," Kitty began to cry. "Everyone thinks we'll be back tomorrow, and by that time--"

"No! You will not talk of such things, " Piotr barked. "We'll get back safely, and this will all be but a memory."

Kurt looked to his friends. In such short time they were falling apart. He looked at Brook, her chest rising and falling. She escaped by just an inch from death, and she would survive. "You're both forgetting," both of them turned to their furry blue friend. "The professor. He has telepathic powers, we can contact him faster than some modern technology." Kitty suddenly got so immersed into what he was saying.

"That's right," Kitty wiped away her tears. She contacted him immediately, and was happy to tell that they were on the way.


	9. Seal Pups

A couple hours later they took shelter in the rooms, but not as they were assigned. Kurt didn't want to leave Brook's side even though she was doing a little better. Her eyes began to open just when Kurt was almost asleep. "Brook." She took a raspy breath.

"How long have I been out," she croaked.

"Not that long," Kurt replied. "Professor Xavier is sending someone out to get us." She gave a smile.

"And my brother?"

"When he heard you fell in the water he freaked, he'll be happy to know you're awake." She smiled once again and then looked at her bandaged wing. In touching it she winced at the pain as it shot through her arm. "Yeah, about that. Don't go flying during a dangerous storm just to fix an antenna." Kurt laughed, and Brook threw the closest thing next to her, which happened to be one of Kitty's stuffed animals, and chugged it at Kurt with her other arm. "Hey, that's what your brother said not me." Kurt laughed again as Kody came in the room. "I'll leave you two alone," Kurt squeezed his way passed Kody and in his own room, where he found it to also be crowed.

Kitty was nestled against Piotr so they could keep each other warm since the power went out. "It'll be good to be back home. Not that I didn't enjoy this trip," Piotr kissed the back of her head. "Brook is doing better I assume then," she said when she saw Kurt walk in.

"Yeah. She'll be doing a lot better when the others arrive," Kurt went up to his bed.

"It's been over two hours, how much longer do you think it will take?" Piotr asked.

"I'm sure they'll be here any second." Just then there was a loud boom. An explosion maybe, or perhaps something hitting against the ship. Kody left Brook's room and came in to the other's to tell them to stay put.

Kody raced up to the decks and saw a flare lighting up the sky. There was a soft hummering sound in the distance and somehow the storm started to calm. A large shadowy figure was put in view, and then search lights were turned on toward the boat. Kody placed his arm on his forehead to block the bright light. He could see little people from inside the jet.

"Scott take us down further," Logan screamed over the loud roars of the violent wind. Ororo Munroe was strapped to the top of the jet to hold back the more violent part of the storm. A gurney was lowered down just then and Kody went back below to get the others.

Once Brook was strapped in safely, Logan reeled her up, and Jean sat with her to make her comfortable. Next was Kitty then Kurt, and afterwards came Piotr, though he argued with Kody a bit before being hoisted. The rest got loaded in and with the jet full Scott took back Kody, Book, and the captain to the coastguard headquarters, and then the rest journeyed home.

The next day everyone was starting to recover from their ordeal. Brook was let off from school, which sort of got her mad with her attendance, but she wouldn't give up on her homework, "I will not fall behind," she said to Hank over and over again. The wound had affected her a lot when she transformed back, on her back shoulder blade there were nasty deep cuts, and for that she also got laid off from danger room practice.

Kurt went back to being his old self with his usual pranks and jokes. He did however, have a hard time wanting to swim in the pool, or take a bath. The professor finally confronted him with complaints from the staff and students that he began to stink like a dog. Rahne got a little offended from this comment.

Finally Kitty and Piotr. They truly didn't want to forget that night as they almost lost their friend, so they would talk about it, visit Brook from time to time, and have a few laughs with Kurt to make it seem not too gruesome.

As for Kody, he wrote to Kitty, Piotr, Kurt and Brook immediately as he could. Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr ran down to the med-lab to show Brook the letter. "It feels kind of heavy for a letter, don't you think?" Brook took the large envelope from Kurt. It felt sort of bumpy, and seemed to fill with bubble wrap.

"Open it, I wanna see what it is." Kurt urged excitedly. Brook took off the smaller white envelope that was attached, and opened it to read what it said.

" 'To my dear friends, I hope you are all feeling well. You have proven much bravery when it was called for, and for that you will be remembered. Enclosed is my appreciation and the gratitude from the Navy Seal commission. Your friend, Kody Drew.' "

Piotr took the larger envelope and opened it, pouring out 4 magnificent medals. All of their eyes were aghast. Kurt had to rub his eyes a couple of time before believing what was in front of him. "These are like, amazing." Kitty said.

"Da." Piotr responded.

Brook just smiled. "My brother always did find a way to show his thanks." They all took their individual medal, and peered on the back what was engraved. 'To the mighty seal pups.'


End file.
